


Love Me That's All I Ask Of You Ch. 1/?

by GilaMonster



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilaMonster/pseuds/GilaMonster
Summary: Nyello I’m GilaMonster. I’m new to writing fics, this is my first. I am here to pour a couple of drops of water on the pearlet drought! I have quite a bit of experience in writing but hey who knows it might be good it might be utter garbage. This is a Phantom of The Opera (2004 movie) based Fanfiction. The pairings are Violet/Pearl AND Fame/Violet and maybe some implied shalaska. If you haven’t watched Phantom of the Opera I strongly suggest you do because A) this fic will not make sense to you B) it’s a good movie/musical/play. The way this will be set up is each chapter will be certain scenes from the movie represented with all the characters in each scene. The way the scenes will be written will be quite like the scene from the movie and there’s just too much content to pack into a single box to keep the readers from boredom and there’s lots of singing and some unnecessary dialogue. I was writing this thinking I could do it in one shot because I fit like two scenes in under 2000 words but I will break it up seeing as I want to give the two most iconic (to me) and drought satisfying scenes their own single chapter. I will be using biological names for most people besides Violet, Katya, and Alyssa. I do apologize with this mother of an author’s note but I just feel there needs to bit of background. I will be posting the character list and the link to the song(s) in the beginning of each chapter so here we go children. (p.s. just to relieve any confusion since there is multiple characters I will be putting letters/initials for each speaker. I have made some changes to the original script/dialogue because we don’t want a whole fanfiction of just singing.Songs used: Hannibal/rehearsal (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QXhzWnJaZI&index=2&list=PLgqUwNabyFTGq-0PXFwTJhShQEZi6I-N2)Think of me: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJ_3Kfx4q-I&list=PLgqUwNabyFTGq-0PXFwTJhShQEZi6I-N2&index=3)Angel of music: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yRiF6161qK0&index=4&list=PLgqUwNabyFTGq-0PXFwTJhShQEZi6I-N2)Little Lotte/The Mirror: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7hYln0mXVo&index=5&list=PLgqUwNabyFTGq-0PXFwTJhShQEZi6I-N2)Also here’s some ques and such:This is body and dialogueThis is character singing (italics)And this is when “He” ominously sings from somewhere. (bolded italics)Trigger warnings: semi-toxic relationships (eventual), injury, mentions of death, minor character death (eventual) fighting (eventual).Christine Daae: Violet Chachki ((V))Viscount Raoul de Chagny: Miss Fame (Kurtis dam-mikkelsen) ((KM))Erik/The Phantom: Pearl (matt James) ((P/M))Madame Giry:  Michelle Visage (Madame Visage) ((MV))Meg Giry:  Katya Zamolodchikova (Katya) ((KZ))Carlotta:  Alyssa Edwards (AE)Monsieur Reyer: Thorgy Thor (Shane Gilligan ‘monsieur Gilligan’) ((T))Gilles Andre (new owner #1): Phi Phi O’Hara (Jaremi Carey) (J)Richard Firmin (new owner #2): Roxxxy Andrews (Michael Feliciano) (MF)Ubaldo Piangi:  Shangela (Darius J Pierce) (D)Joseph Buquet: Sharon Needles (Aaron Coady) (AC)Monsieur Lefevre (old owner of the opera populaire): Rupaul (Monsieur Charles) (RP)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nyello I’m GilaMonster. I’m new to writing fics, this is my first. I am here to pour a couple of drops of water on the pearlet drought! I have quite a bit of experience in writing but hey who knows it might be good it might be utter garbage. This is a Phantom of The Opera (2004 movie) based Fanfiction. The pairings are Violet/Pearl AND Fame/Violet and maybe some implied shalaska. If you haven’t watched Phantom of the Opera I strongly suggest you do because A) this fic will not make sense to you B) it’s a good movie/musical/play. The way this will be set up is each chapter will be certain scenes from the movie represented with all the characters in each scene. The way the scenes will be written will be quite like the scene from the movie and there’s just too much content to pack into a single box to keep the readers from boredom and there’s lots of singing and some unnecessary dialogue. I was writing this thinking I could do it in one shot because I fit like two scenes in under 2000 words but I will break it up seeing as I want to give the two most iconic (to me) and drought satisfying scenes their own single chapter. I will be using biological names for most people besides Violet, Katya, and Alyssa. I do apologize with this mother of an author’s note but I just feel there needs to bit of background. I will be posting the character list and the link to the song(s) in the beginning of each chapter so here we go children. (p.s. just to relieve any confusion since there is multiple characters I will be putting letters/initials for each speaker. I have made some changes to the original script/dialogue because we don’t want a whole fanfiction of just singing.  
> Songs used: Hannibal/rehearsal (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QXhzWnJaZI&index=2&list=PLgqUwNabyFTGq-0PXFwTJhShQEZi6I-N2)  
> Think of me: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJ_3Kfx4q-I&list=PLgqUwNabyFTGq-0PXFwTJhShQEZi6I-N2&index=3)  
> Angel of music: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yRiF6161qK0&index=4&list=PLgqUwNabyFTGq-0PXFwTJhShQEZi6I-N2)  
> Little Lotte/The Mirror: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7hYln0mXVo&index=5&list=PLgqUwNabyFTGq-0PXFwTJhShQEZi6I-N2)  
> Also here’s some ques and such:  
> This is body and dialogue  
> This is character singing (italics)  
> And this is when “He” ominously sings from somewhere. (bolded italics)  
> Trigger warnings: semi-toxic relationships (eventual), injury, mentions of death, minor character death (eventual) fighting (eventual).  
> Christine Daae: Violet Chachki ((V))  
> Viscount Raoul de Chagny: Miss Fame (Kurtis dam-mikkelsen) ((KM))  
> Erik/The Phantom: Pearl (matt James) ((P/M))  
> Madame Giry: Michelle Visage (Madame Visage) ((MV))  
> Meg Giry: Katya Zamolodchikova (Katya) ((KZ))  
> Carlotta: Alyssa Edwards (AE)  
> Monsieur Reyer: Thorgy Thor (Shane Gilligan ‘monsieur Gilligan’) ((T))  
> Gilles Andre (new owner #1): Phi Phi O’Hara (Jaremi Carey) (J)  
> Richard Firmin (new owner #2): Roxxxy Andrews (Michael Feliciano) (MF)  
> Ubaldo Piangi: Shangela (Darius J Pierce) (D)  
> Joseph Buquet: Sharon Needles (Aaron Coady) (AC)  
> Monsieur Lefevre (old owner of the opera populaire): Rupaul (Monsieur Charles) (RP)

**T: “** Monsieur Charles… I am rehearsi- “

RP: “Monsieur Gilligan, Madame Visage, ladies and gentlemen please. If I could have your attention. As you know, for weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement… I can now tell you that these are all true and I’d like to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the opera populaire. Monsieur Jaremi Carey and Michael Feliciano.”

The two men wave at the crowd of dancers, singers, and cast members.

**RP:** “I’m sure you have all heard of their recent amassed junk business”

J: “Scrap metal… actually.”

RP: “I would also like to introduce you to our new patron, the Vicomte de Chagny.

The crowd of people applaud as the man enters the opera hall. From the stairs of the performers entrance, two women come up the stairs to see the new contributor to the Opera Populaire’s list of support.

V: “It’s Kurtis! Before my father died, you see. I guess you could call us childhood sweethearts.”

V: “He used to call me little Lotte.”

KZ: “Violet, he’s handsome”

Kurtis goes on to speak to the crowd about how his family is honored to support the Opera Populaire.

RP: “Vicomte, gentlemen. This is Alyssa Edwards our leading soprano for five seasons and here is Darius Pierce.

KM: “An honor, signor, but I believe I am keeping you from a rehearsal.”

KM: “I will be there this evening to share your great triumph.

RP: “Thank you once again m. Vicomte”

KM: “My apologies signor.”

The Vicomte leaves the hall, allowing for the rehearsal to continue.

V: “He wouldn’t recognize me.”

KZ: “He didn’t see you.

 Madame Visage takes the two new owners aside and begins to tour them around starting first at the section where the dancers are rehearsing. The women are dancing four in a row connected by what resembles the chains used on slaves in the roman era.

MV: “We take a particular pride in the excellence of our ballets, signor”MF: “I see why, especially that little blonde angel.”

MV: “My daughter Katya.”

MF: “And that exceptional beauty, no relation I trust?”

MV: “Violet Chachki. Promising talent Signor Feliciano, very promising.

J: “Chachki you say? No relation to the famous aerialist?

MV: “His only daughter, orphaned at seven, came to live and trained in the ballet dormitories.”

J: “An orphan you said?”

MV: “I think of her as a daughter also. Gentlemen if you would kindly stand to one side.” 

The men step to the side as the rehearsal continues. The dancers split apart and a wooden elephant is pushed in. The performers attempt to get in order, Darius steps on Alyssa’s dress which causes her to snap at him and she turns to Jaremi and Michael, singing incredibly loud, obviously looking for attention and approval. The two men chuckle and continue to stare at the dancers watching every step, every leap, every jump. The rehearsal ended as all the performers all leave the stage, Alyssa visibly angered. 

AE: “Ah, Chachki, all they want is your dancing!”

RP:” Vicomte is very excited about tonight’s gala.”

 “Well, I hope he’s as excited about dancing girls as your two new managers, because tonight I am not singing! Goodbye everyone! Now its finished. Get my doggie, bring my doggie, good-bye.” Alyssa yells while stomping away.

 J: “What do we do?”

RP:” Grovel… grovel, grovel.

MF: “Right.” 

The men pursue Alyssa and shower her in compliments to get her to return. Jaremi mentions an aria in third act of Hannibal. Alyssa complains and says that she would’ve done it but someone didn’t finish her costume, she’s tired and she hates her hat. Jaremi was lucky enough to get her to do a small performance of it right at once. Alyssa began to sing and the men in the upper workings of the hall leaned over the railing to get a good look at her, not noticing the figure brushing past them in a hurry. The ropes on one of the curtain is untied by someone and it starts falling close to the diva. She is knocked down by the curtain and becomes absolutely enraged. The woman is shouting, pounding her fists on the ground, and kicking in a tantrum like manner. 

RP: “Coady! For God’s sake, man, what’s going on there?” 

“Please Monsieur! Don’t look at me. With god as my judge I was not at my post. There’s no one there: or if there is, it must be a ghost…” The man bares his teeth comedically trying to scare the people around him. 

J: “Signora, these things do happen.”AE: “For the past three years these things do happen, and did you stop these things from happening? No! And you are just as bad as them ‘these things do happen’. Until you stop these things from happening, this thing does not happen”

AE: “Darius c’mon! Bring my doggie and my boxes” 

D: “Amateurs”  

Alyssa storms out of the hall leaving Darius to carry everything including the little Chihuahua/terrier. While this ordeal goes down Madame Visage goes to inspect the spot of the incident and a little envelope flutters down to the floor. A wax skull seals it. Reading the note, she walks over to the men.  

RP: “Gentlemen, good luck. If you need me I shall be in Australia.”

J: “Signora Edwards she will be coming back wont she?”

MV: “You really think so monsieur? I have a message from the opera ghost.”

MF:” Oh god in heaven you’re all obsessed!”

MV: “He welcomes you to his opera house.-“

MF: “His opera house?”

MV: “And commands that you leave box five open for his use and reminds you that his salary is due.”

MF: “His salary?”

MV: “Monsieur Charles used to give him twenty thousand francs a month.”

J: “Twenty thousand francs?

MV: “Perhaps you could afford more, with the Vicomte de Chagny as your patron”

MF: “I had hoped to make that announcement public tonight when the Vicomte was to join us at the gala. But obviously, we shall have to cancel as it appears we lost our star. Michael looks around the room frantically trying to find any sort of way he and Jaremi could save the show. 

J: “There has to be an understudy.”

T: “An understudy? There is no understudy for Miss Edwards!”

MF: “A full house Jaremi, we have to refund a full house.”

MV: “Violet Chachki could sing it sir.”

MF: “The chorus girl? Don’t be silly.”

MV: “She’s been taking lessons from a great teacher.”

MF: “Who?”V: “I don’t know his name monsieur.”

MV: “Let her sing for you, she has been well taught.”

J: “All right then, come on, don’t be shy, come on, come on.”

T: “Just, just… from the beginning of the aria please mademoiselle.”

_Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye_

_Remember me once in a while, please promise me you’ll try_

The girl sings quietly at first. All the performers come back onto the stage some confused, others in awe. She continues her song, looking back at Madame Visage and gains confidence from the look of approval in the older woman’s eyes.

_When you find that once again you long_ _, to take your heart back and be free.  
If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me_

The Lights are down and the show is already in the third act part way through the aria. Violet is on the stage in an elegant white gown. She executes each note with precision, a woman of dignity and grace. The men up above are stunned and even under the opera hall he himself is in awe.

_We never said "our love was evergreen”, Or "as unchanging as the sea"  
But if you can still remember, Stop, and think of me_

_Think of all the things We've shared and seen  
Don't think about the Things which might have been_

_Think of me, think of me waking, Silent and resigned  
Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind_

_Recall those days, look back on all those times Think of the things we'll never do  
There will never be a day When I won't think of you._

The Vicomte sits in box five, puzzled yet staring intently. He thinks to himself.

“Can it be- Can it be Violet?” He stands up and applauds.

“Bravo!”

“Long ago it seems so long ago, how young and innocent we were. She may not remember me but I remember her.” Kurtis says to himself as he walks from his seat trying to find a way to see her after the show.

_We never said "our love was evergreen"_ _or "as unchanging as the sea"  
But please promise me that sometimes, you will think of me!_

Violet finds herself downstairs at the chapel lighting a candle for her father.

**_??: Brava, Brava, Bravissimi_ **

KZ: “Violet, Violet?”

**_??: Violet…_ **

KZ: “Where in the world have you been hiding? Really you were perfect. I only wish I knew your secret. Who is your great tutor?”

V: “Katya, when your mother brought me here to live. Whenever I come down here alone to light a candle for my father I hear a voice from above. And in my dreams, he was always there. You see, when my father lay dying. He told me an angel will protect me. An angel of music.”

KZ: “Violet do you believe? Do you think the spirit of your father tutored you?”

V:” Who else Katya, who? Father once spoke of an angel. I used to dream he’d appear. Now as I sing I can sense him, and I know he’s here. Here in this room he calls me softly, somewhere inside hiding. Somehow, I know he’s always with me. He, the unseen genius.”

KZ: “Violet you must have been dreaming, stories like this can’t come true. Violet you’re talking in riddles and it’s not like you.”

V: "Angel of music guide and guardian, grant to me your glory.”

KZ: “Who is this angel. This- “

V: “Angel of music hide no longer. Secret and strange angel.”

V: “He’s with me, even now.”

KZ: “Your hands are cold.”

V: “All around me.”

KZ: “Your face violet its white.”

V: “It frightens me.”

KZ: “Don’t be frightened”

Violet enters her room with Madame visage and she is pushing the door shut trying to keep the swarm of people from pushing in.

“You did very well my dear. He’s very pleased with you.” The older woman says handing Violet a rose with a black ribbon tied around it.

Outside the room, Michael and Jaremi are talking to Kurtis. Michael pats the young man on the shoulder.

M: “Ah, we’ve made quite the discovery with miss Chachki. Perhaps we can present her to you, dear Vicomte.”

KM: “Gentlemen, if you please. This is one visit I’d like to make unaccompanied thank you.”

Kurtis goes over to the door and enters the room slowly.

KM: “Little Lotte let her mind wander. Little Lotte thought; Am I fonder of dolls, or of goblins of shoes.”

V: “Kurtis…”

KM: “Or of riddles of frocks, those picnics in the attic or of chocolate”

V: “Father playing the violin- “

KM: “As we read to each other dark stories of the north”

V: “No, what I love best Lotte said, is when I’m asleep and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head.”

With each phrase, he got closer and closer to violet until he was right beside her.”

 “Oh, you’re so like an angel tonight.” Kurtis sighs, embracing the girl. He releases her and she whispers to him.

V: “Father said ‘When I’m in heaven, child. I will send the angel of music to you.’ Well, father is dead Kurtis, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music.”

KM: “No doubt of it, and now we’ll go to supper.”

V: “No, Kurtis, the Angel of Music is very strict.”

 “Well I shan’t keep you up late!” the man says chuckling.

“Kurtis, no.” Violet hisses. Her face is a combined expression of worry, anger, and confusion.

“You must change. I’ll order my carriage. Two minutes Little Lotte.”

“No Kurtis, wait!” Kurtis exits the room shutting the door behind him. The candles go out and the door locks itself. There is a cold air and uneasy feeling in the room.

**_???: “Insolent boy! This slave of fashion, basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, Sharing in my triumph!”_ **

_“Angel I hear you! Speak, I listen… stay by my side guide me! Angel my soul was weak – forgive me… enter at last Master!”_

**_???: “Flattering child, you shan’t know me, see why in shadow I hide! Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!”_ **

Violet walks towards the mirror looking at the taller dark blonde man behind the two-way mirror. A white mask covers half of his face.

_“Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory! Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Come to me strange angel.”_

**_???: “I am your angel of music. Come to me: Angel of Music.”_ **

Kurtis returns to the door, grasping at the handle which won’t budge.

 “Whose is that voice? Who is that in there?” He tries pushing on the door to get into the room, but it won’t move.

**_???: “I am your Angel of Music.”_ **

“Violet…Violet!” Kurtis shouts pounding on the door. Violet moves the mirror aside revealing a passageway filled with candles and the masked man standing in front of her.

**_???: “Come to me angel of music.”_ **

Violet takes one step closer to him and gently grasps his hand.


End file.
